snitchseekerrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Durmstrang Institute
"Sturm und Drang!" Durmstrang Institute is one of the three major European wizarding schools. It is located in the far north of Europe and has been known to take students from various countries. Note: the information on this Fandom page refers to established facts in SnitchSeeker canon. Castle and Grounds Though the castle is not as extensive as the other schools', Durmstrang does have very expansive grounds. The school itself is located way above sea level and snugged by glacial mountains which over look arctic waters. Students make their arrival and department via the grand ship each term. There are of course surrounding forests and many lakes as well. Besides the natural environment there are also the animal reserves that have a building away from the animals where Care of Magical Creatures is kept, and greenhouses which are located off the castle itself. There is also an armory as weaponry is taught at the school as well as an elective. Just off the coast of the sea (which is the arrival area for students and teachers alike) lies a large stone gate, a relatively new addition to the school as it was previously opened up to the sea. Before reaching the gate however there is a dock which disappears and reappears with the arriving ships that transport students and teacher to and from the school. It is always cold. Good days are days when the sun peeks from behind the clouds and there is no snow falling. There is almost always snow The actual castle is about four stories (not counting the expansive dungeons). The dungeon has the staffroom, the potions class, the kitchen and the dueling arena. The ground floor has the great hall, the Charms classroom, the Runes Classroom and the Trophy Room. The first floor has the Dark Arts/Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, Arithmancy Classroom, and History of Magic Classroom, as well as the Headmaster’s office. The second floor has the common rooms for Ucilena and Soscrofa and also several empty classrooms and the library. The third floor houses Vulpelara and Wolverine and the Alchemy Classroom as well as several broom closets and rooms that have been sealed shut. While the fourth floor towers has the owlery and Astronomy classroom. Houses Durmstrang students are divided into four houses. Soscrofa The Soscrofa house colour is grey, and the house symbol is a wild boar. Individuals sorted into this house need their space, in fact they often prefer being solitary beings. They have an innate aggression that lay hidden unless provoked. Ucilena The Ucilena house colour is black, and the house symbol is a killer whale. This house has the innately intelligent beings who enjoy life and enjoy having a good time. Very few things bother members of this house and their defining quality is that they are able to balance their emotions and think rationally in any given situation. Vulpelara The Vulpelara house colour is blue, and the house symbol is an arctic fox. Students sorted into this house are generally friendly and value friends and family. They aren’t usually aggressive but they can become so if they feel like their friends and family are threatened. Wolverine The Wolverine house colour is green, and the house symbol is a wolverine. Students sorted into this house have a reputation for ferocity and strength. They are naturally territorial and never let anything stand in the way of getting what they want in life, no matter how big the obstacle. Uniform The Durmstrang uniform consists of dark brown pants and shirt worn by the males, usually with a black belt; black shoes are expected to be worn with this. In addition to this they wear a blood red robe lined with fur coat over this uniform when necessary. Likewise the females can chose to don similar apparel as the males or they can choose to wear a brown tunic with black belt, black stocking/leggings and shoes along with the fur coat. Uniforms are worn at all times except for weekends. Classes and Staff The current headmaster is Vladislav Chrobák and the deputy head is Mikulas Dobrovodský. * Astronomy - Abellona Nyman * Charms - Mila Gruev * Dark Arts - Bane Ivanov of House: Soscrofa * Flying - Cadmus Mazur * Herbology - Rasmus Haugen * History of Magic - Karim Brahim of House: Ucilena * Potions - Enora Vuković * Transfiguration - Sophia Bellaire of House: Vulpelara * Study of Ancient Runes - Ludvig Schneider * Arithmancy - Luukas Bosch * Care of Magical Creatures/ Dragon Taming - Viggo Rebane of House: Wolverine * Apparition - Garek Van Leeuwen * Alchemy - Mathias Jørgensen * Grounds Keeper - Berger Schmid * Combat/Fencing - Dierk Kuyt * Healer - Wilhelmina Rosenthal * Librarian - Lenora Hirsch School Activites * Combat ** Fire breathing ** Martial arts ** Fencing ** Gymnastics * Quidditch * Gobstones * Dragon Taming Board of Governors * Anton Markovic * Vladimir Romanov * Yegor Aristov * Nikolay Pudin * Nikita Pudin * Pavel Rozovsky * Sophia Bellaire * Keiran Touissant * Stanislav Fokin * Yakov Cherkashin * Axel Von Brandt OOC Information * Credit for the above information goes to Davvy_Wavvy * General consensus between SSers is that the school is multi-lingual but its primary language could be Norwegian. Rudimentary translation charms may be applicable. Category:Wizarding schools